


The Long Con

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Businessmen, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mafia Boss Chuck Shurley, Mafia Boss John Winchester, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Societal Role Reversal, keeping up false pretenses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: John Winchester has a son that didn't present as an alpha like everyone expected. Chuck Shurley has a son that doesn't care about dynamic roles and what's expected of him. It would be bad for everyone if the world found out that Sam Winchester, the brains of Winchester Enterprises, was an omega. In a world where omegas still aren't seen as equals to alphas, despite having the same rights, it would be a bigger scandal than John Winchester being exposed as a mafia boss.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Spring Bingo - All Human AU square

_ N.Y.C., New York _

John shut and locked his office door and then double checked to make sure it was locked. He had a private call to make. One he did  _ not _ want anyone one walking in for  _ any _ reason. Not even if the building was on fire.

Once he was sure that no one could walk in uninvited, especially against his request, John moved to his desk and sat in his plush chair. With a nudge to the mouse the computer monitor woke up. Before he clicked on the desktop icon to start the video call John decided it was better to fortify himself with the help of a few ounces of Jack Daniels. John kept a bottle and a couple of glasses in a drawer in his desk even though he had a fully stocked sideboard.

After emptying the glass he set it down on his desk with a clink. In the quiet of the office it sounded louder than it had any right to.

Finally John moved his mouse and clicked on the blue bubbly icon. Once it was done making annoying sounds he checked to make sure he was logged in. He didn’t want to undo all his mental fortitude by having to track down his youngest son to sign him in just because John still couldn’t be bothered to remember how to do more than click on things to do what he wanted.

It wasn’t until the screen said it was making the call that John realized he should’ve checked to see if Shurley was even at “available”.

Not that it mattered ‘cause Shurley answered the video call with a grin and a quippy, “ _ How’s it hanging, Winchester? _ ”

“Heavy, but I didn’t call you to talk about my balls.”

The grin dropped. “ _ Straight to the point. It’s that serious, is it? _ ”

“Very.” John allowed himself to sigh. “How's your youngest doing?”

Shurley raised a brow, but answered. “ _ Driving everyone crazy with his antics. Why? _ ”

“How is he about keeping his mouth shut?”

Shurley snorted. “ _ I don’t know where this is going but why are you asking questions you already know the answers to? _ ”

“I want to arrange a marriage between your Gabriel and my Sam.”

“ _ Isn't Sam a- _ ”

John cut the man off before he could say it out loud. “No. That’s the problem. Sam is the face of the business. If it gets out....”

“ _ Say no more, John. I have no wish to see any one of your more bloodthirsty...rivals...pull you down and take over. _ ”

John’s shoulders relaxed. “That’s great to hear, Chuck. I still want to meet your boy and assess him for myself.” Shurley opened his mouth, possibly to argue or defend his son. Not that it mattered to John. “I’m sure he’s a fine boy despite all the wild rumors, Chuck. But you would do the same to Sam if he was entering your household.”

Shurley shut his gob, and pursed his lips before speaking again. “ _ Fair point. _ ”

“How soon can you and your boys reasonably get here?”

Shurley made a face as he thought the question through. “ _ I can shuffle some things around and hand off a few other things...um...maybe a month? _ ”

Why Shurley was posing that as a question for John was beyond him. A grunt was all the reply John gave for a few seconds.

“A month then. It will mean hiding Sam for one more cycle, but I don’t have choice. We’ll have to plan the wedding fast so we can get them married before the next. On top of that Sam will have to put on a show of courting your boy. None of this is ideal. Hell, I wanted both my boys to take their time, find the right person for them, and court them properly before marriage and bonding.”

John grit his teeth to stop himself from saying more. He was not normally one for explaining himself and he wasn’t going to start now. He reached for the whiskey bottle and poured himself a couple of fingers worth. He set the bottle back down, screwed the cap on, and tossed his drink back in one gulp.

“ _ I’ll let you get to it, then, John. I’ll talk to my boys, you’ll talk to yours. I’ll arrange my affairs so we can be there in a month, and before you know it we’ll have Gabe and Sam married so fast no one will know what hit them. _ ”

John growled at how irritating the ass, Shurley, was. It was John’s idea and the Californian alpha was acting like he was in charge. Not that Shurley stuck around for John to growl at, the man had already ended the call.

* * *

_ L.A., California _

After ending the call with Winchester Chuck switched from ‘Online’ to ‘Do Not Disturb’. One thought later he turned off the monitor, he didn’t want to tempt himself into off topic business...not at least until he talked to his sons. After that Chuck would be too busy either delegating tasks for the next month or two or rescheduling and rearranging meetings.

He picked his cell phone up off the desk and sent a group text.

**To: Michael, Lucifer, Rafael, Gabriel**

_ In my office ASAP _

Chuck watched the screen as it was marked ‘read’ by all four of them, then he set the phone back down. And waited.

* * *

_ N.Y.C., New York _

John found both of his sons right where he left them. On the couch in the living room of their shared penthouse floor. Dean was cleaning his gun and Sam was working on his laptop. Or it appeared so to John. He wasn’t any good at the digital front of their business.

“Boys, I have an announcement.”

* * *

Sam glanced at the time on his laptop. It was 11am. Not even time for lunch. He hid his irritation at his father, swallowed it. He had to if he didn’t want it to leak out into his scent. Whatever his father had to say was likely going to be big. And that meant that it, or the effects of the announcement can and would take up the rest of his day.

So he saved what he needed to before closing and setting the laptop aside on the side table next to him. 

In that time Dean had put his gun back together and had put it away; likely at his back, it was where he kept his favorite gun. Their father had taken a seat in his favorite recliner. 

“I’ve come to a tough decision,” John started. “I wanted you boys to find your mates - to find love - at your own pace, to find real love like….”

Sam wished his dad wouldn’t do that. Cut himself off before John could mention their mom.

Sam was eighteen, a newly presented omega, and all he knew about his mom was that her name was Mary, she also had been an omega, and that she had died when Sam was six months old.

John and Dean wouldn’t talk about her. Sam often felt lucky that he even knew what she looked like. None of the photos of Mary were on display, never mind even framed. He had found the photos in an old worn journal that belonged to his father. The leather bound book had been placed with other books in their library...as if it were an ordinary book. Once Sam had spotted the photos they’d caught his attention and Sam hadn’t even looked at the journal. He’d taken the photos, put the journal back, and had snuck them back to his bedroom to look at. At the time Sam had been afraid to get caught with them as if they were some sort of contraband. They might as well have been as far as Sam knew...given that John always shot Sam down every time he had asked. Even Dean had yelled at him the one time he had asked his older brother about their mom.

John grunted like he had been hit, but went on and continued speaking, “At least Dean got to with Castiel. What I’m trying to get at is... Sam, I arranged for you to marry and bond to Chuck Shurley’s youngest son, Gabriel.”

“What?!” Sam blurted out. It was out of place of him, and he knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret the reaction. Not that John seemed to care one way or the other. Not when he brushed it away with a wave of his hand.

“I know you’re worried about someone finding out that you aren’t an alpha like we all thought you’d be. It won’t be a problem. And if it is...well...I’ll figure that out when it comes. If it does turn out that way it’ll be my problem and not yours.”

“Sir, I’ve heard that Gabriel Shurley is an omega,” Dean spoke up, surprising Sam. Sam had heard the same thing but what surprised him was Dean speaking up about it. Dean usually went along with whatever their father wanted.

But John didn’t reprimand Dean. Yet another surprise.

John shook his head. “No, that boy is an alpha. I met him the last time I went to L.A.” He made a face before saying, “I think it’s an act, but it’s hard to tell. Regardless, it works in our favor. Especially if he can keep the rouse up here.”

“Sam is gonna hafta court Gabriel,” Dean said it like it was a sudden thought. His face went through an away of emotions before settling on a blank expression. Sam couldn’t even read anything in his scent. Which wasn’t really a surprise; after all the both of them had learned how to do that at a young age. It was how anyone survived in their line of business, that and having a head for it, along with the ability to think quickly. “Or,” Dean continued, “he’ll hafta at least put on a show of courting Gabriel.”

Sam suppressed a grimace. Traditionally alphas were the ones that did the courting. That was changing these days, but it still wasn’t really done among the upper class.

John replied with, “He’ll have to if we want no one to suspect anything. We do what we have to for this family and for the good of those that rely on us.”

* * *

_ Meanwhile in L.A., California _

Chuck's sons were all gathered in their father’s office. Michael and Lucifer sat on one couch, Raphael and Gabriel on the other. Their father was seated in his chair behind his desk.

“I have an announcement,” their father began. All four men tensed. Rarely anything good came from those words. They were the worst thing the four men ever wanted to hear. To them it was like a lover saying ‘we need to talk’. Except lovers told you they were breaking up with you, they were having pups and the pups were yours, that they were having pups and the pups  _ weren’t _ yours, or that the sex was wonderful but they couldn’t stand your personality anymore.

Whenever their father said those words  _ big _ things happened, and most of the time it wasn’t anything good.

“It’s about Gabriel, but it involves all of us,” Chuck finished.

Gabriel flinched. The air turned sour from all various negative emotions wafting from his brothers. Gabriel couldn’t even tell what his brothers were feeling individually, it was all so muddled. 

Chuck sighed. “It’s not that bad, boys. You’re all over reacting.”

It was Michael that spoke up. No surprise.

“Forgive us, father. Please go on.”

“I was on a call with John Winchester,” Chuck told them. “We have agreed that Gabriel will marry and bond his youngest son, Sam.”

“But Sam is an alpha!” Lucifer protested.

“No. Sam is not.” Chuck spoke those words and sat back in his chair.

What? Gabriel couldn’t process what he was hearing. Gabriel was an alpha that no one believed was an alpha. Certainly his use of scent suppressors helped that, as did his tendency to neither deny or confirm his dynamic. Gabriel couldn’t care less about  _ anyone’s _ dynamic, even less about his own.

This news about Sam boggled Gabriel’s mind.  _ All _ of his sources said the younger man was an alpha. Gabriel’s sources were the best. Gabriel’s sources also said that Sam was the brains of Winchester Enterprises. No board of directors would  _ ever _ listen to an omega. Never mind that omegas now had equal rights with alphas, and had had them for the last fifty years or so.

It was Raphael that spoke up and asked, “What does it mean, father? For us and the Winchesters?”

“It means,” Chuck replied, “That in a month we will go to New York, and Sam will court Gabriel as an alpha, and Gabriel will play the omega so many people already believe him to be. Then they will wed and bond. The sooner the better for the Winchesters. I, for one, don’t want to see them fall simply because Sam Winchester didn’t present as the alpha everyone assumed him to be. Other than that nothing has been decided.”

“This is a lot to put on Gabriel’s shoulders,” Michael said. 

Chuck waved the concern aside. “I disagree. Gabriel already acts the part half the time. After Gabriel goes off scent blockers and mates with Sam then they will smell like each other and it will be that much harder for anyone to tell any difference.”

It was clear to all of his sons that Chuck had the matter all planned and figured out in his mind. That to Chuck, all they needed to do was play their parts.

“As for the rest of you,” Chuck added, “You will say nothing of who is what. John Winchester is not afraid of silencing anyone permanently.” John Winchester’s reputation for his ruthlessness was known far and wide. Many people had gone down for less than loose lips.

Chuck leaned forward, elbows on his desk, and fingers steepled. “Now, this is what I want each of you to do for the coming month….”


End file.
